


Bless Sulu for eavesdropping

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, M/M, Objections, Secret Wedding, Wedding, crew is like family, secret planning, weddingcrashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim and Leonard are planning to get married on shore leave without anyone else. Good thing Hikaru was eavesdropping.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Bless Sulu for eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyGeneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyGeneral/gifts).



> So I wrote this. It started as a trektober prompt and also ended slightly as a birthday gift.
> 
> So Bun, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I hope you like it since you helped me with the prompt and it's also your birthday so yeah, I gift it to you.
> 
> It's written for Trektober 2020 Day 3: Wedding Crashers
> 
> this was written without beta please be nice to me, xD  
> (also I made up the vows I have been at 1 wedding in my live and I was like 11 so please just accept them as vows, xD)

‘’Wait Jim, are you sure we should do this?’’

‘’Bones, we went over this like five times, we planned it already and everything. Why would you back out now?’’

‘’I don’t know, I just, it feels weird.’’

Jim grabbed Leonard’s hands and smiled. ‘’I know it might be weird, but we just want to get married. You don’t have family left to invite, and I am not going to invite my mom. All we want at the wedding is each other. We finally have shore leave at the same time, so of course, we get married now!’’

Leonard nodded. He knew they talked about it lots of times, but when they got closer to the actual date he got nervous. What if Jim ran off? What if Jim got bored with him? What if other people found out and wanted to be there? They could always throw a party for the crew later, but still. Jim always knew how to calm him down from such thinking, which was good. He really wanted to marry Jim.

‘’Guys! Guys!’’

Hikaru Sulu ran into the officers’ rec room, sliding into the couch next to Scotty. ‘’The Captain and McCoy are going to get married on shore leave! Without anyone visiting! Like I get they both don’t have much family, but they want to do it without us. I overheard them talking!’’

Nyota Uhura looked at Hikaru. ‘’We can’t let that happen. Leonard is a good friend of ours, Jim is tolerable -Nyota you love Jim just say it- and they can’t have nobody at their wedding at all!’’  
The others nodded.

‘’We have to crash it! Just follow them, bring a cake and presents, and make a party! I can bring the vodka!’’

Pavel looked excited at the others. He already started thinking about what other alcohol he could bring to the ‘crashing a wedding’ party.

‘’Ai, we have to do it. They would like it in the end, if we were there for them. How do we find out where they will be?’’ Scotty asked.

‘’Maybe Spock knows?’’ Hikaru looked at the others. Spock was the First Officer after all, Jim probably would tell him where he went for shore leave. At least so Spock could contact him in case of an emergency.

The group went to Spock and asked him if he knew where the captain and their medical officer would be for their shore leave. They didn’t tell him why they wanted to know, but Spock found out pretty soon. And he wanted to join them.

‘’I respect the captain and the chief medical officer. If they join in a union together, I want to show them my support by being there at the party.’’

They also got Janice and Christine with them. Even Geoffrey M’Benga planned to come! Now McCoy would be very surprised, that his own staff would be there too. It took everyone’s patience and all the willpower they had to not spill anything to Jim or Leonard. They couldn’t know about the party. About the fact that they were planning on crashing their wedding.

‘’Okay, so I need to ask this even if we’re the only three people in the room right now. Is there anyone here who has an objection against this wedding?’’ The priest looked around the empty room, then back at Jim and Leonard.

‘’YES! I object!’’

Nyota came running into the room, followed by Pavel, Hikaru, Christine and Janice. Scotty, Spock and Geoffrey followed after them in a much calmer way. 

‘’They can’t get married without us being there to see it. We are their friends and family, so now that we’re here, please continue.’’ Nyota waved her hand and the group sat down in the room.

Leonard and Jim looked shocked at the people arriving inside the small room. They didn’t expect this! Their coworkers, their friends. All coming together to see them getting married. Leonard glared at the floor. He could not get emotional right now. He wasn’t even married to Jim yet. He can’t cry at his wedding before the kiss!

Jim looks at the officiant. ‘’Well, now that we apparently are complete, please continue.’’

The priest looked startled but started to continue. ‘’Okay, so no more objections. James Tiberius Kirk, do you take Leonard Horatio McCoy as your husband? Through heaven and hell, until the death parts you.’’

Jim looked at Leonard and smiled. ‘’I do.’’

‘’And do you, Leonard Horatio McCoy, take James Tiberius Kirk as your husband? Through heaven and hell, until the death parts you.

Leonard smiled back at Jim. ‘’I do.’’

‘’You may now kiss your husband.’’

Leonard and Jim looked at each other, and Jim pulled Leonard towards him, kissing him deeply. 

‘’Whoop!!’’ 

They heard the others catcall and yell. When they broke the kiss they smiled and looked at their friends, raising their joined hands. 

Later at the party, Jim looked at Spock. He was surprised his first officer was here. But also not surprised, since the man was his best friend and the only one who knew where they were today.

‘’Soooo, was this your plan, Spock? You did this? The party and presents?’’

‘’No Jim. The others convinced me to tell them where it was held. Then I got roped into helping after all, but I did not plan it. I merely helped them.’’

Jim looked around the room, at his friends. They were his family now, they were right. One of them had probably eavesdropped on his conversation with Bones, so they knew about the wedding. But in the end, it didn’t matter. He got married to his Bones, and his family was there to see it. And now they had presents and a cake too! But the most important thing, he was married to the best man he knew. His husband was now Leonard McCoy. He smiled and looked at Spock.

‘’Thank you, for helping them. Now there was family at Bones’ and my wedding.’’


End file.
